inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Urabe Rika
Urabe Rika (浦部 リカ) is the captain of the Osaka Gals and the fourth new character to join the Inazuma Caravan in the Aliea Academy arc, out of love for Ichinose Kazuya. Profile Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha *''"An Osaka girl striker whose ability is second to none"'' Appearance Rika has blue hair, dark skin and grey eyes. When wearing a soccer jersey, she ties a knot at the edge of the shirt and lifts it up, and when wearing the jogging suit, she ties the jacket around her waist, leaving behind a white shirt to show. Her casual clothes consist of a light pink long hoodie (that doubles as a dress), with an orange t-shirt underneath, and leggings and sneakers. In her first ap pearance, she was seen wearing this with earphones. Plot Season 2 She first appeared while Raimon was looking for an underground base in the amuseme nt park that Rika's mother worked in for selling their Okonomiyaki. Along the way, Ichinose got lost and Rika offered him to show him the way. Instead, she took Ichinose to her Okonomiyaki (a type of Japanese food) shop and fed him her so-called "Lovey-Dovey Dish" which turned out to be a simple Okonomiyaki dish prepared by her. Ever since then, she claimed that Ichinose was her husband and that she was planning to open up her own Okonomiyaki shop and start a cute family with him though he often disagrees with this. She's obviously very much in love with Ichinose, calling him "Darling" most of the time. In the next episode, she also shows Raimon the aliens' previous base which they have taken over, which they used to train for their battle with Epsilon,although at first they had no idea it belonged to Aliea Gakuen. She reappeared in the next episode to help Raimon Eleven win the match and afterward she joined the Inazuma Caravan to be with Ichinose and help battle Aliea Academy. She made friends with Touko and created Butterfly Dream, although she was planning to do this with Ichinose at the beginning. Then, she played as a substitute for Fubuki while he couldn't play for the team until the last battle with Genesis. After this arc, she went back her hometown like the ]]others. Season 3 During the FFI arc, Rika decided to stay at Touko's place as Raimon is far away from her hometown, Osaka, and it will be troublesome for her to go back and forth between matches. During her stay, Touko hasn't been getting enough sleep because Rika always keeps throwing her jokes at her and won't let her sleep until she laughs at them. She and Touko usually watch the Inazuma Japan during training and cheered them on through the preliminary matches with Korea's Fire Dragon. Rika and Touko made an appearance in the episode 107, where they trie d to surprise the team of their arrival with both of them wearing Inazuma Japan jerseys. While she was shopping, they met two hooded-men and gave them bracelets and later she couldn't remove it. It is also revealed that Ichinose already told her about his condition, (though there was a tiny indication that she might have just overheard it, and she actually did not know). In the next episode, she watched the team in a practice match with Orpheus's Fideo, Unicorn's Mark, Dylan, The Empire's Therese, and then Edgar.When she was asked why she does not want to play, she said, "Who wants to play when there is an army of hotties to see." She was later kidnapped by Sein for wearing the bracelet but was saved by Endou and the rest of the red team later on. After that, she is seen with Touko staying with the team in the lodge, and cheering on the team at their match against The Kingdom. She was seen after the Graduation with the White team, with Touko, Ichinose and the other new Raimon members. She played as a member of Neo Raimon in the graduation match. Game appearance Hissatsu *'SH Rose Splash' *'SH Tsutenkaku Shoot' *'SH Butterfly Dream '(with Touko) *'SH Fortissimo' (3DS Game) *'SH Rainbow Bubble Shot' (3DS Game) *'OF Melody Wave '(3DS Game) *'OF Prima Donna '(Game) *'OF Three Legged Race '(Game) Trivia *She has the same seiyuu as Gazel. *Rika is the second female player who joined Raimon. *When she was first seen in the anime, she was listening to Maji de Kansha! on her Mp3 player. *Because she's from Osaka, she always seems to talk with the Osaka Accent. *Her name, "Rika", actually means "science". *Rika is one of the few Japanese characters whose given name is written in Katakana. *She's the most passionate girl character when it comes to love. *She's obsessed about Ichinose. However, she's also easily interested in other cute guys. *In the Brazil and Latino - Spanish version of the anime she is called "Urabe Lika". *The only man who was apparently interested in Rika was Edgar Valtinas, as he agreed to sacrifice his own leg to save her. Category:Characters Category:Forwards Category:Captains Category:Osaka Gals Category:Raimon Category:Girls Category:GO characters Category:Wood Character Category:Raimon Aliea Union Category:Inazuma Girls Category:Joshi Senbatsu Team Category:Manager‘s Category:Midfielders